


Fleeing From An Unfair Past

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Dreaming Mary (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Happy" Mary, Action, Action/Adventure, Adopted Frisk (Undertale), Adopted Mari (Dreaming Mary), Adoption, Angst and Tragedy, Attempt at Humor, Aunt Alphys (Undertale), Aunt Undyne (Undertale), Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bad Parenting, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Bittersweet Ending, Boaris Is An Asshole, Boris Is An Asshole, Broken Families, Bunnilda Knows More Than She Lets On, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Combination, Character Death, Character Development, Childhood Memories, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Confused Sans (Undertale), Crossover, Crying, Danger, Depressed Mari (Dreaming Mary), Determination (Undertale), Determined Frisk (Undertale), Determined Lac (Blue Dreams), Determined Uncle Gwendel, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Eventual Character Reveal, F/F, False Memories, Family Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Female Frisk (Undertale), First Meetings, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Flowey Cares (Undertale), Flowey Tries (Undertale), Foxanne Is Kind Of A Bitch, Friendship, Frisk (Undertale) Is 12, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Hilda Is Trying, Implied Relationships, Injury, Libraries, Maid, Mari (Dreaming Mary) Is 10, Mari (Dreaming Mary) Is A Sweetheart, Minor Sans/Toriel (Undertale), Misunderstanding, Mostly Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Near Death Experiences, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parental Asgore (Undertale), Past Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel (Undertale), Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Pronouns As Disguise, Protective Alphys (Undertale), Protective Flowey (Undertale), Protective Grillby (Undertale), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Protective Undyne (Undertale), Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Revenge, Roxanne Is Trying, Scared Mari (Dreaming Mary), Self-Worth Issues, Slow To Update, Some Swearing, Soul-Crushing, Still, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, Survival, Symbolism, Tutoring, Uncle Grillby (Undertale), Uncle Mettaton (Undertale), Uncle Papyrus (Undertale), Uncle Sans (Undertale), Uncle-Niece Relationship, Undertale Pacifist Route, Violence, Worried Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), disgusting, eventually, hidden past, kind of, mostly - Freeform, mostly canon, not too graphic, some horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Mari had to get away from her home. She couldn't be trapped with her sick father any longer. It was time she became strong and face her worst weaknesses and fears... before it became too late....Frisk realized that they(she) had one job to do. Save all the monsters from underground. They couldn't be trapped any longer. It was time they became determined and did the right thing.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Frisk, Asgore Dreemurr & Uncle Gwendel & Mari, Boaris & Mary, Boris & Mari, Bunnilda & Mary, Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Flowey & Mari, Foxanne & Mary, Frisk & Mettaton (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Mettaton & Mari, Papyrus & Mari, Penn Guindel & Mary, Sans & Boris, Sans & Mari, Sans & Toriel (Undertale), Sans & Uncle Gwendel, Sans & Uncle Gwendel & Mari, Toriel & Mari, Uncle Gwendel & Mari, Undyne & Alphys & Frisk, Undyne & Alphys & Mari
Kudos: 6





	Fleeing From An Unfair Past

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Implied Rape, Child Abuse, Implied Pedophilia, Violence, And Many Character Deaths. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"PLEASE!" Mari screeched as she slammed her hands on her locked bedroom door over and over again. "Please let me out, dad! I'm sorry! I'll be a good girl this time! I swear it!"

... But nobody came.

She slumped onto the floor. Her eyes stared blankly at nothing as she was deep in thought at what her life has officially become. He must've went to work. There was no other reason for him to have left, after all. Unless... he could be getting someone new. Mari highly doubted that as she slumped onto her bed miserably.

Mari's eyes skimmed through the whole room. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to read her books she got from Uncle Gwendel and her mother, Anna, or finish more of her homework. She was tired of dealing with both. She wanted to do something new.

Mari knew this wasn't going to work, but giving a try was better than nothing. It usually never worked. She knocked on her door like crazy and shouted out, "Hilda! Roxanne! I am bored in here! Can you please let me out?"

...

"I can help with statues! I could even play a little hide-and-seek... even if I'm a little too old for it."

. . .

Someone knocked on it back.

"Hello!? Who is this?" Mari asked.

"It's Hilda, my dear Mari! What are you doing in there?" The old maid wondered with worry.

Mari didn't know how to answer.

"Who locked you in there?"

"... I did."

"Now why in heavens would you do such a thing?"

"... I am not feeling good today."

"Oh Mari, don't worry. I have the master key to all doors. Boris, your father, entrusts me on having the key so I can perform my daily routine of cleaning. I can get you right out of here pronto. Okay? Unless you want to stay in there...?"

'Should I say no?'...

... "Yes! I want to be out of here." Mari said because she knew she would heavily regret it if she insisted on remaining closed off in her bedroom any more longer.

"Good! Here you go." The key clicked into the hole and she unlocked the poor child out of the bedroom. Mari's body suddenly felt like it had more control than her as she bounded towards Hilda, the sweet maid of the mansion, and embraced the old lady. Hilda's heart jumped out of her chest as she grasped onto Mari for support. Never had Mari acted this desperate before. Perhaps they needed to talk more than help each other out with more chores.

Mari was so glad.

_She was finally free._


End file.
